tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything's Gonna Be Alright
'Everything's Gonna Be Alright '''is the third episode of Season 2 of Barking Bad and the tenth episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser In a flashforward, we see two pomeranians crossing the Petropolis river, about 20 miles downstream from Petropolis. One of them finds a set of teeth, which turns out to be the same set of teeth Hank Spitzer got as a gift in the last episode. Main Episode Dudley White visits his oncologist. As it turns out, the symptoms of his kennel cough are slowing down, which makes Dudley optimistic until he sees the fees and bills for treatment. He may have to stay at the hospital at a cost of $18,000. At home, Skyler tells Dudley that they wouldn't be able to afford that kind of money, but suggests that they could consult Avi and Laura for some financial help. Dudley agrees to her plan, but secretly plans on spending his ill-gotten gains instead. Jesse Puppy is no longer allowed to stay at his parents house and is tired of his motorhome. So he searches for an apartment around Petropolis. He meets Kitty Margolis, a young lady in her 20s who is the manager of a duplex. During registration for the apartment, Kitty asks Jesse for his career. Jesse, who's only job is in the meth business, tells her that he doesn't have a job and is temporarily banned from his parent's house. Kitty thinks about it, and raises the price of the apartment. Jesse asks if there are any rules, to which Kitty responds with "D.B.A.I", which stands for "Don't be an idiot". At the DEA Petropolis Division, Hank receives a promotion for his recent history in the DEA. He will now be transferred to DEA Petsburg Division. Hank is excited for the promotion, but after thinking about it, he suffers from a panic attack, but recovers shortly after. Meanwhile, Dudley and Jesse are out in the mojave desert cooking meth in their motorhome. The results are a 97% chemically pure crystal meth, still blue like the previous batches. They discuss the future of their meth business. Dudley says that they don't need "another Tito" to distribute their product. Jesse responds saying that they don't need another Tito, they can be their own Tito. Dudley doesn't oblige at first, but after Jesse makes a point about him doing the business and Dudley doing the chemistry, Dudley agrees to Jesse's plan. Jesse takes half of the crystal they produce and takes it to Honey Badger's place, where Skinny Peter and Banana Bread are also staying. Jesse discusses a business deal with them: they sell the meth and Jesse gets $8,000, while the rest of them get $1,100 each. The plan is successful until Skinny Peter is held at gunpoint by two chihuahuas who demand the meth without paying. They let him go and Jesse's crew travels to GameCentral to buy games with their ill-gotten gains. Back in Petropolis, Dudley's family visits Hank's place for Sunday dinner. Before dinner starts, Skyler gets angry at Mary again for stealing the tiara from the jewelry store the other day and nearly getting her into serious trouble. Mary refuses to talk about it, but finally admits that she did it just because she loves her sister so much. Skyler forgives her for the incident. Dudley visits Jesse's house and hands him a USP .45, which is his response to Jesse's point about being able to defend himself. The panic attack and the stress that Hank got in earlier in the episode leads him to throw Tito's set of teeth into the Petropolis River, which was the scene we saw in the teaser. The next day, Jesse and Honey Badger discuss the incident that happened to Skinny Peter. Badger says that they need to "kick the @$$ of the b*tches that robbed them". Jesse consults Lester, a hacker, who finds the location of the chihuahuas that robbed him. He takes his pistol and a mute charge and prepares to barge into the home demanding money. This is delayed when a mailwoman delivers a new BBQ to the household, and she leaves afterward. Jesse uses the mute charge to destroy the door without creating any noise. The first room he enters is the living room, where a six-year old puppy is watching paid-programming. The puppy hasn't bathed in two weeks, which is a sign that the junkies that robbed Peter don't take much care of themselves. The puppy, unaware that Jesse is an intruder, tells him that he's hungry. Jesse feels bad for him, and he makes a PB and J sandwich for him. There are no sign of adults in the household. When the parents of the boy return home, they are seen arguing, but are interrupted when Jesse points a gun to their head. He forces them to sit on the couch and demands the meth that they stole from Peter. He bashes the butt of his gun on the father's head after he refuses to comply. The father says that he has money in a stolen ATM, and points to a closet in the back of the room, where the ATM is almost unnoticeable amongst dressers, trash, broken desks, and more. Jesse asks them where they got the ATM, to which the father responds saying that they stole the ATM from a gas station store and claimed that it was a "victim-less" crime. Jesse plays peekaboo with the boy, unaware that the parents are planning to knock him out. While Jesse's eyes are closed, he is knocked out by the mother. When he regains consciousness, he wakes up to someone aiming a pistol at his forehead. The pistol turns out to be Jesse's pistol, and the person wielding his pistol is the mother. The father looks through Jesse's pockets for any loot, but is disappointed when the best thing he can find is a crumpled up one-dollar bill. Meanwhile at a fancy restaurant, Dudley meets with Laura about his lie to Skyler and the kennel cough treatment. Laura asks Dudley why he lied about her and Avi financially supporting their family, and Dudley admits that he lied. Laura brings up the time Dudley left Dark Matter Industries, and says that it was Dudley's fault that he left; Avi and Laura had nothing to do with his departure from the company. Dudley quietly responds with "F*ck you!" and angrily leaves the restaurant. Jesse is tied up at the boy's house. The father is trying to empty the ATM machine, while the mother and the puppy are watching paid-programming on TV. The mother wants the dope that's in the father's pockets. The father tells her that she can't continue doing drugs or else she will die early. The mother gets mad and pushes the ATM onto the father's chest, and steals the dope from the pockets. She uses the dope and passes out on the couch, giving Jesse an opportunity to escape. He unties himself and pretends to play peekaboo with the puppy again. He takes the puppy outside and calls 911 for a murder and drug usage at the residence. Jesse leaves the boy with a blanket on the front lawn and tells him, "everything's gonna be alright." Trivia ''Main Article: Everything's Gonna Be Alright/Trivia Characters Main Article: Everything's Gonna Be Alright/Appearances